


Djin't you know?

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Djinni & Genies, Genie!Peter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles rubbed the lamp he may have been, jokingly, expecting a genie but certainly not one like Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Djin't you know?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt: [Genie prompt](http://mysenia.tumblr.com/post/119185488060/otpdisaster-person-b-as-a-genie-who-is-deeply)
> 
> This is completed as is - just a drabble

Scott is left floundering and Stiles basically becomes his Alpha, his human Alpha. With his will alone he manages to contain Scott and even help him thrive under the circumstances. They are digging through the remains of the Hale home one day when they stumble across this lamp. Stiles thinks it looks hilariously familiar to the movie magical lamps and as a joke rubs it clean. 

His squawk and flail have Scott come running, claws out and ready to defend his packmate. The lamp is laying on the ground, turned on it’s side and this sludgy mess is oozing from it’s spout. This low moaning groan is vibrating the lamp and tiny sparks are flying out alongside the sludge - that’s what spooked Stiles. For all that Stiles jokingly thought it would be cool for there to be a genie in the lamp he was weary of what was coming out. The supernatural world was a crazy ass place and he absolutely was suspicious of every new thing. 

The sludge pile grew bigger and bigger until a man shaped form started rising from it. The genie, for Stiles did not know what else to call it, was quite broad and about Stiles’ height. Everything was slowly forming a human shape and Stiles breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn’t going to be some scary three headed Djin come to make their lives terribly better. When the genie turned around Stiles was shocked to see that the man looked familiar because he had definitely never seen a genie, let alone this one, before. 

“Throwing someone out of bed after waking them up is quite bad decorum. Did no one teach you any manners?” The genie asked, his eyes narrowing at Stiles. The genie’s voice was low, smooth, and Stiles instantly calmed down at the sound of it.

“Well if I’d known you were actually a genie I probably would not have dropped you.” Stiles shrugged in response. The genie’s responding look was disapproving. 

“Well,” the genie stepped forward. “My name is Peter, the granter of wishes and dreams untold.” He finished with a bow directly in front of Stiles. 

“Uh, hi Peter. I’m Stiles,” Stiles gave a little wave of his fingers. “And this is Scott.” Scott nodded at Peter, his face only now losing its wolfie qualities. 

“Indeed you are.” Peter’s eyes were all smirks as he assessed the two in front of him. “Do you have any wishes or dreams Master Stiles?” Though Peter’s eyes were mocking his voice was sinfully even and Stiles felt his heart speed up at the lack of sarcasm in that one word, ‘Master’. 

“Uh,” Stiles scratched the back of his head. “You kind of caught me unawares dude.” Stiles grinned at the visible cringe Peter had to being called dude. 

“I see.” Peter paused, glancing around the room. Emotions flickered through his eyes, his face only hinting at distaste. “I presume you do not live here.” The way Peter said here suggested a relative familiarity with the area, even in its burned up state. Stiles nodded his agreement. 

Stiles wondered if Peter had been a genie for the Hale family for generations upon generations before. Many questions were flitting through his brain, how Peter wound up in the lamp and how many wishes he had being among the top ones. Stiles watched as Peter walked around, sidestepping the bigger pieces of charred furniture with an ease born of habit. Stiles was going to press Peter with some questions when a cough behind him caught his attention. Stiles whirled around to find his father standing in the open doorway, a frown planted firmly on his lips. 

“Why is it that when I got a complaint about trespassers on the Hale property I just knew you two would be involved somehow?” The Sheriff asked. Stiles threw a glare at Scott for not warning him of impending father doom. What good is a guard dog that doesn’t alert you to danger? 

“Well you see dad.” Stiles began but the Sheriff held up a hand, interrupting him. 

“I don’t want to hear it. Come on, let’s go.” The Sheriff gestured for the two to follow him. Stiles glanced at Peter wondering why the Sheriff had not said anything about him. Peter merely raised a brow at him. Stiles shrugged and made as if to pick up the lamp. 

“Ah ah ah, you will be leaving that here. Trespassing and stealing Stiles? I know I raised you better than that.” The Sheriff shook his head in exasperation. 

Stiles frowned, glancing between the lamp and Peter - Scott was already outside. Peter brought a finger up to his lip, the universal sign for shhh, and winked at Stiles. Between one breath and the next Peter disappeared and Stiles felt a weight settle into his backpack. A quick glance showed him the lamp was gone but his father had already walked away. Stiles’ cheer of victory was silent. Stiles stepped out into the light, thoughts clogging up his brain about what he was going to do with his new genie, Peter.  



End file.
